Yves Kuroyami
Yves Kuroyami '(イヴ黒ヤミ, ''Yeves Kuroyami) is a licensed bounty hunter and renowned detective who pursues gentleman thief '''Sir Kingsleigh i'''n a cat-and-mouse chase. He is affiliated with the corrupt Magic Council a contract forcefully forged upon arriving on the shores of Earth Land once he was kicked off 'Edolas '''for unknown reasons. He serves as one of the central characters of 'Fairy Tail: Into Darkness, a fanon series written by ZeAshbringer. Appearance Yves is a fairly tall and muscular man who, similar to his Earth Land counterpart, dresses in an attire considered "abnormal" for those on his age scale. He possesses the youthful build of a teenager on his prime, and is described as an "average citizen" due to his appearance, especially his unkempt hair, despite his fearsome reputation. His main attire consists of a mid-sleeved pitch black shirt, a gold belt along with a buckle, a pair of brown trousers and a pair of ragged black shoes. Personality Accomodating to his fearsome reputation, Yves is particularly ruthless and strongly believes in the government along with its law. He does not hesitate to kill anyone who disobeys the law or dishonours the government, calling those who often go against the law "street rats". He usually refers to those below his ranking as "dawgs", demonstrating his arrogance to a significant degree. On the other hand, Yves is prone to be severely affected by the extreme turmoil escalating within his inner conscience, heavily implying his ruthless and law-obeying nature is not his true personality, and his innermost personality is foreshadowed within his obedience to law. History Not much is known about Yves' past, but it is implied that he hails from Edolas and was kicked out of the dimension. Soon, he found his way to the Magic Council, and then allied himself with them. Through numerous experiments, the organization finally granted Yves an Eternano container inside his body, enabling him to utilize Magic. Afterwards, he earned his license in becoming a bounty hunter and through his brilliant mind, earned him the reputation as an exceedingly successful detective. Synopsis Magic and Powers Physical Prowess Breakneck Speed and Reflexes: In terms of speed and reflexes, Yves has an exponential affinity. He was able to easily outpace Sir Kingsleigh, a notorious thief famed for his astonishing speed and reflexes who was pulling off a heist. His affinity for speed and reflexes was later demonstrated once more during his second confrontation with Murk, where his immense reflexes saved him from multiple attacks from the latter that would be easily considered fatal to those who are hit. Keen Intellect: Perhaps his most fearsome attribute, Yves possesses an uncannily colossal amount of intellect that is considered well-above that of a genius, with his intelligence quotent score being stated to be around at least 290 or even more. He was able to figure out Murk's true identity through sheer wits, but was rendered unable to prove it due to lack of evidence. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: An attribute that he is well-notorious for, Yves is a master of unarmed combat. He was trained through a unique method by the Magic Council, exponentially augmentating his affinity for this attribute. He was able to effortlessly disarm a platoon of assassins sent by Murk to kill him through sheer combat skills. Assorted Skills Piano Specialist: Odd enough, Yves specializes in the art of piano. Through sheer observation on some of the most notorious musicians, he was able to master the art of piano, even going as far as earning the compliment of the Fiore's Royal Family. Fire and Heat Resistance: Yves is considered nearly immune to fire and heat. This feat was accomplished by undergoing numerous experiments conducted by the Magic Council that altered the form of his Eternano container to be nearly immune to fire and heat. Magical Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. *'''Torrential Flamberge: By heating up the Eternano within his body to a temperature comparable to that of the sun, Yves hyper-compresses the heated Eternano in the form of a miniature sun, and then lobs it from his mouth towards the target. When the miniature sun comes in contact with an object, it bursts into a flock of hyper-compressed flames, incinerating everything on its path and widespreading the attack. Yves is able to resist the heating within his body with his resistance to heat and fire. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *'Demonic Sword Style': Yves practices a special method of sword-handling, known as the Demonic Sword Style. The method consists of wielding the sword back-handed, and focuses on carving circles and razor sharp edges that aims to damage the internal parts of the opponent. Once the sword makes physical contact with the opponent, it channels itself, which is composed purely of Eternano, into the opponent's internal parts, scattering into dozens of miniature Eternano that aims to damage the internal parts of the opponent. By doing so, the sword itself dissolves. Trivia *He is written in a style opposed to his counterpart, Sir Kingsleigh. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Main Character Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage